


As if the Rain Could Sing

by kanamidos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i dont even know i just wanted to write something Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanamidos/pseuds/kanamidos
Summary: “Okay, Midori.~ All I want you to do is close your eyes and listen. That’s it. Maybe you’ll hear something.~”(alternately: in which two gay dorks listen to rain, fluffy and soft ensures)





	As if the Rain Could Sing

**Author's Note:**

> why are these fics getting longer every time

The sounds of the rain outside are just enough to wake him up. It's strange, really. The rains are soft, barely audible at times. How it's enough to catch his attention in the absolute dead of night is truly beyond him, or anyone else for that matter. The way it gently falls against the walls creates a nearly nonexistent sound that can only be heard if you focus hard enough on something that's barely even here.

A deep breath. It wasn't raining when he fell asleep, so seeing it now is a pleasant surprise in his mind. He loves the rain just as much as he loves the sea, maybe even more in some regards. You can play in the rain and not sink to the bottom of the world, never to resurface. Even the darkest of storms seem to pale in comparison to the very depths of the ocean, where everything is dark and scary. The rain carries a small shine with it no matter how little light there may be, light that can never make it to the bottom of the sea.

He is only broken out of these thoughts upon feeling something- no, someone next to him move around a little bit. A quick glance to his right, and a smile finds its way to him. Every time he sees the person next to him, he can't fight off a fluttering of the heart and a smile that shows hopeless love.

The boy next to him is curled up underneath at least three blankets, each splashed with colorful fish and other varied sea creatures. His breaths are slow and relaxed, indicating he must be in a somewhat deep state of dreaming. A small smile is visible, which only melts his own heart even more upon even the slightest sight of it. He is holding a plush close to his chest, a blue fish that resembles the ocean’s own blue waves with accents of green on the fins. Even in such a simple and peaceful state of being it's truly too much for his heart to handle. He's come to this conclusion so many times before, but it still holds true every time he comes to it.

Midori is truly perfect beyond words.

He takes one of Midori's hands in his and sighs. Even just being close to him warms his heart to a degree nothing else can do. He can't help but wonder if Midori dreams about him sometimes. Isn't it normal for lovers to dream of each other? What does he even dream of? His free hand moves to Midori's hair, still soft and silky despite the day prior. He lightly brushes his fingertips against it, registering a wet feeling from doing so. He stifles soft laughter as he slowly twirls a section of his hair around his finger.

They had been at the ocean at around twilight, the waves reflecting the fading light of day and the soft glittering of the stars that had began to appear. What had started as a simple outing to the beach had devolved into a childish splash fight, seawater going everywhere in every direction possible. It was completely out of character for other people their age to do such a thing, but did it really matter in the end? He doesn't think so looking back on it now. He was happy beyond words, and he knows Midori was too. And to him, that's all that matters sometimes. As long as Midori is smiling, he knows he's doing well.

He removes the small section of caramel brown hair from his finger and rests his hand gently upon Midori's head. A few soft strokes here and there combined with peaceful sighs. The room carries the scent of the rain mixed with salt from the ocean. It's an odd combination, really. But it's not like he minds. A lot of things about the two of them could be considered odd to many.

Before he has a chance to run his hand through his hair again, he sees Midori move around a little bit in his sleep, and not soon after he sits up, rubbing his eyes. He's still holding the blue fish plush close to his chest. He looks to the boy next to him with a dazed and tired look.

A bob of the head and a smile. "Good morning, Midori.~ Did you have a nice dream?" He opens his eyes and is met to a stern look from Midori, either because he didn't find the remark cute or just tiredness. He honestly can't tell.

Midori taps the screen of his phone a few times and turns it back off. "Kanata... it's four in the morning..." It doesn't even take ten seconds for him to put his head back on the pillow it was on before, a soft sound following. He readjusts the many blankets around him while hugging the fish tighter.

Kanata takes this as a cue to do the same, just as a way of getting closer to Midori. He runs a finger down his cheek, a move that gets some sort of reaction from Midori. "Did anything in particular wake you up? Can you hear the rain outside?"

"There's rain outside..? It's too quiet..." He once again lifts his head up and turns his gaze to the window. The trails of prior raindrops linger on the glass, a few new drops hitting it on occasion. It takes him almost a minute to even hear the rain due to how soft it's coming down. He looks back to Kanata. "How could this even bother you... I can't even hear it-"

Before he can even finish the statement, Kanata cuts him off with a soft grin. "Well, I can hear it. I've always loved the rain. I love it just as much as I love the sea..." He gently snuggles up closer to Midori. "...and you, of course.~"

Midori turns his head away from Kanata not even a second after the comment. "D-don't say that stuff... it's so embarrassing..." He hears soft laughter from Kanata in response. His gaze goes back to the window. There's been no change in the rain, it's still soft as ever. How in the world this can wake someone like Kanata up is strange to him.

"Don't you think the rain is nice, Midori?" The question gets his attention in an instant and he turns to face Kanata again. "Even though it's so gentle, I can hear it very well." He closes his eyes and sighs. "When I was smaller, I always thought the rain was singing to me. I still think it does. Every time it rains, it sings a different song to me. Do you think the rain can sing to you too?"

All Midori can do is stare at Kanata. He always knew Kanata was weird, but not this weird.

“What does that even mean..? It’s just rain…” Right as he finishes the remark, he feels one of Kanata’s hands gently rest on his chest. A few hums come from Kanata’s direction as he softly giggles for no apparent reason. What does he even mean by any of that? Does it have to do something with the ocean?

Kanata’s eyes flutter open as he gives a carefree smile to Midori. He lightly traces his finger around Midori’s heart, soft sighs following the motions. “I don’t know what it means either. But it’s something I understand a fair bit about at the same time.” He takes his hand off Midori’s chest and moves it to his face, lazily dragging a finger down his cheek. “As I said before, do you think you could hear it too? Maybe if you tried, you could.~” He quickly moves his finger off Midori’s cheek and to his nose, earning a flustered noise from him and a small fit of laughter from Kanata.

A sigh from Midori. “I guess I can try… if it means I can go back to sleep faster, then it’s worth a shot…” He adjusts his grasp on the blue fish plush he’s holding, hugging it even closer to his chest.

Kanata puts his hands together and looks to Midori once again with a gleeful smile. “Okay, Midori.~” He closes his eyes, his smile not fading. If anything it gets bigger, at least to Midori. “All I want you to do is close your eyes and listen. That’s it. Maybe you’ll hear something.~”

Midori looks down slightly. “That’s it..? Well, it doesn’t matter anyways… I’ll probably find a way to mess it up and let you down-”

It barely takes any time for Kanata to take a hold of both his hands, a motion he doesn’t even realize until his soft voice fills the room. “Midori, don’t say that kind of stuff. You shouldn’t put yourself down all the time… It’s not good for you, you know?”

“And why does it matter..? You and I both know that I’ll end up doing something wrong while I’m trying to do what you want me to, just stop trying to make me feel better… I’ll just let you down like I always do...” As soon as he finishes the statement, he is met with Kanata’s eyes looking intently into his own. Despite there being no light in the room, those green eyes seem to shine bright enough to light up the gloomy night outside and maybe more.

“Midori, it’s going to be fine. Just trust me.” One of his hands finds way to one of Midori’s shoulders. “You shouldn’t beat yourself up at every opportunity you get. Maybe the rain is singing you a song that says something like that?” A soft giggle. “Only one way to find out, right?~”

An unsure look from Midori is the only answer he gets for a few seconds before a deep breath and an equally unsure nod, disturbing stray sections of caramel hair. Midori looks to Kanata a few seconds later, and is only met with an enthusiastic bob of the head from Kanata. Another shaky breath follows as Midori slowly closes his eyes. A small noise of delight from Kanata soon accompanies this for some odd reason.

It’s dead quiet in the room for a few seconds afterward. The only noises that even dare to disturb the peace are the soft rains that barely even register as audible and the occasional sudden sharp breath from either of the two. And yet despite the rain being the most prevalent it’s been all night, it would still take some amount of effort to hear it clearly.

After a minute, a quiet sigh from Midori breaks the silence of the room and possibly the world along with it. “It’s just raining… I don’t hear anything but rain…”

Kanata moves himself closer to Midori and rests his head against his shoulder, a few soft humming noises afterward. “Let your heart listen, Midori.~” He deeply sighs as he closes his eyes.

Not even questioning the weird response from Kanata, the world around them falls silent once again. It’s almost as if he’s dreaming. Being surrounded by only comforting things, everything that drags him down now nonexistent for only that time in which he can leave his own reality behind for a much better one, at least to him. The only time in which he can truly say he’s happy, truly one hundred percent happy. Maybe it has to do with how nothing exists anymore, save for his heart’s wishes.

And everytime he bothers to acknowledge those wishes, it’s always the same. All he can get from them is being with Kanata. Nothing else. Is it a wish to spend the rest of their lives together? Is it a wish to find something to keep fighting for when everything is the darkest it’s ever been?

The thought doesn’t get a chance to linger in his mind for long before Midori’s head bobs up, a somewhat dazed look on his face. The sudden motion seems to disturb Kanata a fair bit, lifting his head up to meet Midori’s blue eyes. “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

For the first time since waking up, a smile finds its way to Midori. “I didn’t hear this song of the rain like you said… but I heard something else. Something that means a lot more than rain.”

A soft laugh from Kanata. “Well then… what was it? Does it have anything to do with rain at all?”

“No rain, but it had everything to do with you.” The statement is soon followed with soft laughter from Midori. “Isn’t that all that matters? To me at least, it’s not the rain that sings… but my heart. And I know the song I hear is right. My heart knows-”

“Always.”

The sudden sound of Kanata’s voice finishing the statement surprises Midori, and all he can do in return is hopelessly smile as Kanata trails off into small little giggles. Kanata wraps his arms around Midori’s neck, gently pressing their foreheads together not shortly after. Midori takes the opportunity to gently rest his hands on Kanata’s waist, making an attempt to get ever closer than they already are.

“Midori.~”

He looks down to meet those sparkling green eyes the best he can. “D-do you need something?” A smile from Kanata is the only response he gets. Such a smile makes Midori’s heart skip a beat or two just upon the tiniest glance.

“I love you, Midori. You know that, right?”

The only response Midori can give is a soft laugh accompanied by a smile. “Of course I know… because I also know I love you just as much. I might even say I love you more-”

Before Midori even gets a chance to finish the statement, Kanata cuts him off with an unplanned kiss. The movement is sudden, but nowhere near sudden enough to be surprising to him. A kiss like this is somewhat normal to the two, and yet despite that in mind it always feels so new and never fails to fill Midori’s heart to the brim with raw emotion for the time it lasts. He soon melts into the kiss, his hands moving from Kanata’s waist to his hair in yet again another attempt to close off every inch of space separating them from each other.

They stay like this for about a minute, only the soft rains that still remain quiet as ever filling the room. The two eventually pull away from each other, a light pink dusting their cheeks. The occasional whisper and quiet giggle happen here and there, but somehow those quiet rains still prevail.

Midori takes the opportunity to pull the many blankets over him once again, a soft sigh falling from him. As he once again lies down, he feels Kanata do the exact same. Maybe he’s trying to be closer to him. Or maybe he’s trying to ask him another weird question about the rain. He feels Kanata snuggle a bit closer to him as he rests his head against his chest, a long and relaxed sigh afterward. Midori presses a kiss against the top of Kanata’s hair, earning another happy sigh from him. Kanata moves himself closer to Midori yet again and not long after that his breaths are slow and relaxed.

As he feels his own eyes grow heavy, he takes one last listen to the rain outside. Despite Kanata now being asleep and not being able to make a cute remark about how much he loves the rain, Midori smiles as he closes his eyes.

It’s as if his heart and the rain are in the same rhythm.

The last thing he hears before drifting away from reality is the song of the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> this ship still owns me thanks for noticing
> 
> i was stuck on this fic for about a week because i knew what i wanted to do with it but at the same time not knowing what the fuck i was doing when writing it lmaoooo
> 
> i just wanted to write something really Soft and this is really self indulgent by e
> 
> as always, thanks for reading my garbage!! it means a lot to me, especially on this ship ;w;


End file.
